


Intuder

by angel_with_a_scythe



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Themes, Angst, Language, M/M, Manipulation, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_with_a_scythe/pseuds/angel_with_a_scythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone sneaks into the Wayne Manor on a particularly sweltering, hot night to go for a dip in the pool...<br/>Request/Suggestion from tealgeezus on tumblr, with the simple word of "Water."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intuder

**Title:** Intruder  
 **Word Count:** 2,914  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce/Jason  
 **Rating/Warnings:** R/NC-17 for language, adult themes, sexual situations  
 **Notes/Summary:** A repost from my [TUMBLR](bruce-and-jason.tumblr.com). Set at the Wayne Manor. Based on the simple word/suggestion “Water” from Teal. Someone sneaks into the Wayne Manor and decides to go for a dip in the pool… 

—

It was a night just like any other with Bruce Wayne was sipping coffee, searching the internet with the fine-toothed comb of his detection skills for any and all hints of something in the news that could entertain his time. Someone had to be up to  _something_ out there, since crime had been slow for the last few nights. He hadn’t realized how very boring life was when there was no crime. Perhaps, though, his dream was finally coming into reality: Crime in Gotham was being eradicated. His rational mind was completely skeptical of this, but inside, the little boy that Bruce once was, hoped so much for it to be true. He rubbed his temples, staring at the now cold cup of coffee next to him. It was 3am already. Maybe he should just let himself get some rest for once. 

He turned in his swiveling chair, staring into the batcave behind him. The emptiness, surprisingly, was actually making him feel a bit claustrophobic, as if the chilled, damp air was settling down upon him and suffocating him slowly in the deafening silence. He sighed and rested his chin in his palm, eyes flitting over to peer at the Robin costumes that hung in their cases. His eyes lingered on one specific suit… He had to tear his gaze away, swiveling back around to search the excessively bright screen of the monitor. His eyes hurt, his head ached, and his brain was full of random bits of information he’d been piecing together all night. 

“Master Bruce.” 

He turned to see Alfred at the top of the steps that lead into the Wayne Manor. The butler looked a bit worried, his brows knit into a strange wrinkle between his eyes as if he wasn’t sure how to say what he needed to. After a moment’s hesitation, he finally smiled weakly. 

“There seems to be someone in our pool that perhaps you may need to… take care of?” 

What? Who the hell broke into Wayne Manor to take a swim, of all things? Or better yet… how did they break into the estate in the first place? 

He stood immediately, taking up a light jog to follow Alfred into the house and over to the back doors that let out into the pool patio. He had to admit: Anyone that could sneak onto his property without the cameras and alarms going off earned some respect from him. It was as if whatever higher power up there was sending him his entertainment. This could be dangerous. This could be the most dangerous thing he has ever faced. But wait. If they were here, at Wayne Manor, then it was possible that whoever this was knew Bruce Wayne was Batman and vice versa…This situation was panning out to be even _more_ dangerous than he initially thought. His pulse quickened, his adrenaline started to pump powerfully through his veins, and time seemed to slow as he and Alfred carefully snuck over to the patio doors. He pulled at the side of heavy, plush curtains just enough to peer through the glass, where vibrant, sparkling blue reflected back at him from the water. 

Sure enough, there was some ass hole doing the backstroke as if he owned the place, a black silhouetted blemish in his otherwise picture-perfect backyard. He scowled. 

“I’ll take care of this.” 

Alfred said nothing. 

What? No ‘be careful?’ How very un-Alfred-like. It was too late to wonder, however, for he was already through the door, walking to the edge of the pool, but what he found did not amuse him. 

“Oh hey there, Bruce.” That cocky tone. 

The intruder swam up to the edge of the pool, pushing his sopping black and white-striped bangs back and folding his arms on the concrete. 

“Jason.” Oh, Alfred. You sly dog, you… Alfred had always had a soft spot for Jason, and had been very upset when he died… as well as when he heard he’d come back to life. He still remembered the clang and crash from the tray and dishes as they hit the floor behind him in the batcave… The look on Alfred’s face and that noise was engrained his memory for life. 

“I thought I’d come over for a swim since they’re renovating the pool at my apartment.” 

“Get out.” 

“Why don’t you come in, instead? It’s really very nice.” Was he still in his clothes? Bruce’s frown deepened ever more. “Oh, such a frowny face.” Jason mocked, pursing his lips together and giving him the kind of voice one might use on an animal or baby. This was getting really annoying, really fast. And he wasn’t about to get into a pool in his nice slacks and white button up. 

“Leave, Jason.” His mouth and his heart were saying different things. 

Whenever Jason was around, his whole world turned upside down. He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t concentrate, and he couldn’t even talk right. His feelings were far too complex and difficult for even him to really understand past a primal, animalistic need. His rational mind could think of a million reasons not to give in to Jason, but his heart and body ached with the need to be close to him at all times. He wanted Jason to be happy, but he was convinced he couldn’t do that for him. He had already let him die once… who was to say it wouldn’t happen again because he wasn’t worthy? He’d screwed him up enough, and now there was no way to fix him. Yet here he was, in his pool, mocking him as per usual and making him relive every single mistake in his mind again. 

“Make me.” Jason pushed himself off the wall of the pool, swimming backwards, but never letting his eyes leave the older man. 

No, that’s exactly what Jason wanted. He wanted Bruce in the pool for a reason that he couldn’t quite discern yet, and there was no way in hell he would go in after him. As if sensing this, Jason began to take off his clothes. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it towards the deeper end. 

“Whoops. Hope that doesn’t break the filter.” Damn him. 

Why couldn’t he think of anything to do? There was always something. So why was he standing there like an idiot, just staring? He kept his face carefully stoic aside from his frown. Jason was someone who liked reactions, so perhaps the less he did, the more fed up with it he’d get and just call it a day if he didn’t get what he wanted. 

Jason pulled his pants off next, pulling them up out of the water and then throwing them as hard as he could at the house, smacking one of the windows. It splattered everywhere, falling to crush the bed of flowers beneath the sill. This could take a while… and he wasn’t too fond of the idea of how much it might cost to repair all the damages that Jason could do in just a few minutes. He tried to remain unfazed, though his patience was wearing thin. Jason really knew how to push his buttons, didn’t he? 

Without even another word, the millionaire turned to leave the boy in his pool. He didn’t have time for this, and he certainly didn’t want to play games. 

“I wouldn’t leave if I were you, Big Daddy,” Jason purred at him. That didn’t stop his footsteps, however. Jason might be insane now, but he knew Jason was not the type to do anything drastic to a place that held such fond memories. Let him throw his temper tantrum. It would be over soon enough, just like a small child, and he could go on with his life. “You never know what might happen in the pool if there’s no lifeguard on duty. Someone might drown.” 

He faultered and turned to look at Jason, his patience wearing very, very thin. That stupid, devilish smile was plastered on that face and he was all too familiar with it these days. It meant he was serious. 

“You wouldn’t.” 

“Wouldn’t I? It seems like something a crazy, deranged psychopath would do.” 

Oh, so that’s what this was about. He was holding a grudge because he’d been labeled a little crazy, was that it? Fine, two could play at that game. He narrowed his eyes, looking directly into Jason’s intense stare. 

“Of course it is.” Such cruel, vicious words. He never, ever wanted to say those things to him, and yet he’d just done it. How could he tell Jason the truth? He’d already tried to help him, but he’d been spurned immediately, so why would the boy listen to anything else? There was no rationalizing with him. Not anymore. With that in mind, he turned his back on him yet again, and it still hurt just as much as the first time he’d ever done it, and every time since. 

“If that’s what you want.” 

A splash. 

His stomach sank and he snuck a peek through the reflection off the giant glass doors. Jason was definitely under the water, but Bruce couldn’t give in. He would just be enabling the boy if he jumped in. Besides, Jason wouldn’t actually drown himself. He was just trying to get under Bruce’s skin. Bruce never said that’s what he wanted, anyways, so why was he taking it that way? He was so careful to answer it from a neutral point of view, not saying that Jason was anything, but confirming the actions were definitely characteristic of someone who was deranged. 

But what if he really believed that’s what he meant. He could feel himself getting more nervous each time his mind rolled over a new possibility or justification. How long had he been under? It felt like days, be he was sure it was only seconds. He waited patiently, but his adrenaline was pumping again. It was out of control really. No one but Jason could scare him like this. It was deathly silent all around him, not even the chirps of crickets could be heard. There was only the light sloshing of water against the pool’s edge. 

A trail of bubbles began to break the surface of the water and Jason’s limp body began to float to the surface. Nice little touch there, Jason. So controlled and realistic. His back emerged through the surface, bare and shining with the moisture of the water. 

It had already been 2 minutes now, and the average person could only hold their breath for a minute and a half… 

But Jason was well trained… 

But Jason was also a smoker… 

He couldn’t lose Jason again. 

He lost it, flinging himself into the pool and swam to him at a breakneck speed, grabbing Jason by the waist as soon as he could. He expected him to come to life, laugh at him for being weak. But he didn’t. If his heart was pounding before, he was sure it would break through his ribs now. He was pulling Jason onto the concrete, rolling him onto his back and staring at him for any sign of life. Nothing. He leaned down, listening for breathing. Nothing. 

“Jason!” 

Nothing. 

“JASON.” He slapped his face and still nothing. And that’s when a small stream of water spilled from Jason’s lifeless mouth. He cleared his mind, plugged Jason’s nose, took a deep breath, and put his mouth on Jason’s. This was not how he’d wanted the first meeting of their lips to go. 

And then he felt a warm, slick tongue in his mouth that wasn’t his own. He jumped back, wiping his mouth and looking down at Jason, appalled. Blue eyes, filled with mirth looked smugly back at him, and a smirk that could be mistaken for the devil’s graced the lips that had just been against his. 

Bruce’s blood boiled, and a rage that didn’t often take over exploded throughout his veins, like Bane had injected him full of poison. Before he could even move, Jason was laughing. 

“You think this is funny, Jason?” Bruce hissed, covering his face with his hands to wipe the still dripping water from it. He shook his arms, flinging some of the wetness from his soaked clothes and hands before running a hand through his dark locks. What an ass hole. What a selfish, arrogant, upsetting bastard. This was not the Jason he remembered and loved. 

“I saw your worried face,” Jason teased. He clenched his teeth against his anger. 

“Get out and never, ever come back.” Bruce couldn’t take this any more. Every moment with Jason was like an emotional rollercoaster that he couldn’t get off of. He clenched his fists. He was afraid he might do something drastic, so he moved to leave this all behind him. Jason sat up on his elbows, face completely serious for once. 

“I’m alive Bruce…” 

He froze. Suddenly, everything came crashing down on him and seemed to make sense. Bruce stared down at the boy, his face screwed up in concentration and thought as his mind put all the pieces together. Jason smirked, standing and wrapping his arms around Bruce’s shoulders, tangling his fingers in the damp, fine hair at the base of his neck, and playing with the strands absently. The older man wanted to wipe that smile off his face, but he said nothing. Jason _was_ alive, and he had been taking advantage of that, as if he hadn’t learned his lesson the first time. 

“Even in death I haunt every dream…” Jason purred in a whisper, locking eyes with him. “And now that I’m alive, it’s even worse.” He broke the eye contact and shifted his gaze to Bruce’s lips. The tension between them was skyrocketing–it had always been there–but there had never been a possibility in Bruce’s mind. Now Jason was _inviting_ him to have his way… He went through all of this just to tell him that? 

He was acutely aware of the fact that they were not the most sane people on the planet. Well, that was a nice way of putting it. Jason pushed him to his limits every moment of every day, and now he was doing it again. 

“Jason, we can’t do this,” he said firmly, reaching up to grip his biceps. Hard. But what he got was not anger or retaliation… 

“Yes. We can.” And Jason pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. Involuntarily, Bruce breathed deeply, inhaling the chlorine-tainted scent of Jason, his body becoming very aware of the way their bodies fitted together, his wet shirt clinging to bare skin. When Jason said it like that, why did it seem possible? His strength was sapped from him as he gave in to the desire that was slowly breaking free from where he had locked it away for so many years. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s torso just as Jason parted his lips and their tongues met, sliding against each other in a slick battle of desperation. He tasted oddly sweet for having an attitude that was the complete opposite, nothing like he’d imagined, but more than he could handle. 

They pulled apart, staring at each other, chests falling and rising with a light pant. And Bruce was too slow to react through his daze, even as he saw the mischievous glint appear in his eyes... and he was shoved into the pool. 

He emerged quickly, hands wiping at his face and whipping his hair back, out of his eyes, only to have another splash cover him with water. He spat the offensive liquid out of his mouth, wiping his face again. That demon. Jason popped up, whipping his head around to get the hair out of his face as well and started to laugh. Bruce shook his head, wading through the water to the edge where Jason lounged, elbows on the concrete. 

“I told you the water was nice.” 

“You talk too much,” Bruce hissed, pressing up against Jason and interlocking their lips in a sinfully passionate kiss that left him burning and feeling bruised all over. Jason clawed at his back, arching into him with his nearly bare, slippery body and took his lip between perfect, white teeth. He sucked hard on the tender flesh, making the older man growl and pull Jason’s legs up around his waist. He could feel his shirt being dragged from his shoulders and he helped him to shrug it off and let it sink to the bottom of the pool, forgotten. Aggressive hands scratched and mapped out his body, tracing scars and making new ones as he attacked Jason’s sensitive neck, biting at the spot just under his ear. It made Jason moan aloud… or was that a low chuckle? 

Bruce couldn’t remember the last time he was so turned on. The cool water was a stark contrast to the heat that pulsed through his entire body and he felt like he was sweating somehow. Jason shamelessly rubbed his erection against Bruce’s stomach, pulling away to look at him with those eyes that always said so much more than words could ever articulate. For a moment, they went still, eyes connected and their labored breathing all that moved between them. 

“Will we be having a guest, tonight, Master Bruce?” 

His head snapped up, looking over at Alfred, his eyes briefly betraying his shock and guilt. But the warm smile on Alfred’s face made him frown. What a cock block. Despite himself, he smirked. But it was Jason who answered: 

“Yeah, Alfie. I’ll be taking the master bedroom.”

_

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading. This is probably one of my favorite scenarios that I've ever written. These two are a challenge to do well, so I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think. 


End file.
